Seasons of Change
by Nightlock Stained Lips
Summary: Four points in the goddess Rhea's life.


**_Summer_**

The world was young and so was she. A carefree little thing that believed in hope, love and in the good things the world had to offer.

But even in her youth, Rhea could see the cracks in her parent's relationship. Her mother and father would have the most terrifying of fights that went on for long periods of times. Rhea would crawl under her bed to hide; eyes squeezed shut and hands clasped upon her ears.

"Rhea?" a soft voice would call out,

Rhea opened her eyes, her elder sister Theia peered from beyond the bed, her hand stretched out.

"Won't you come out? Our other brothers and sisters are all in the gardens, they're waiting for you."

Rhea grabbed her sister's outstretched hand. Perhaps in the garden she would no longer hear the shouting.

* * *

**_Autumn_**

"Avenge me, my children."

Disillusion was seeping into Rhea's eyes, no longer was the world as it used to be. Her mother wanted her father dead and was using her brothers as her weapon.

"You mustn't interfere. This is not our battle," Theia advised,

"But what of our brothers?" Rhea asked softly, but Theia only shook her head sadly in reply.

She worried for them all, for her mother and as of late, for her brother Kronos more than most. Rhea did not want to know what would happen should her father be triumphant and they all be sentenced to death.

"We could rule! We could do what we'd like without _him_ restraining us!"

Kronos had been so bright-eyed and passionate about doing their mother's bidding. He'd so willingly believed in the idea of taking what he wanted.

"Think about it. We could be free, we could be together. I can protect you from him, I've seen the way he looks at you." Kronos took her hand,

"Just promise me that you won't get hurt." she said softly. Kronos smiled devilishly,

"There's six of us and one of him. Plus mother is on our side, we cannot lose."

They took her father by force the same night. Rhea and her other sisters fled far away from their father's room. Perhaps in another room she would no longer hear the fighting.

* * *

**_Winter_**

Rhea watched her sister hold a tiny, sleeping Selene to her breast. A sharp pang of jealousy clawed at her insides. She longed for a baby of her own to hold; she had five, two sons and three beautiful daughters but Kronos took them all. No, the thing that used to be her husband took them all. In Rhea's eyes, there was hardly anything joyous left in the world.

She watched in silent horror as her beloved turned into a monster, corrupted from the inside.

"Please! Please! No! My baby! No! Have mercy!"

Hot tears poured down her face as she fought for her child. Soon they wrestle the screaming babe from her breast and Rhea wailed as they once more took her little one away. A bitter seed of hate started growing inside of her as they took her children away. She was starting to turn into her mother.

She sinks back, defeated. She's sick of this place, Tartarus would cause her less misery. Perhaps in Tartarus she would no longer hear the wailing of her lost children.

* * *

**_Spring_**

"Sister,"

"It is done."

Theia grasped her younger sister's hand. Worry staining her expression. Rhea's face was still, serious with defiance burning in her eyes.

"You shouldn't worry about me too much, sister, it is bad for your child." Rhea took her free hand and placed it atop Theia's swollen belly. Theia sighed softly,

"Let us hope your husband never finds out,"

"I had to do it. I had to give _at least one_ of my children a chance." there was steel in the younger Titaness' voice.

Theia smiles sadly and kissed her sister softly on the forehead.

"_Where is she?_"

Rhea stiffened, her brother-husband's voice roared from beyond the closed door. Heavy footsteps thundered as the doors were thrown wide open.

Kronos stomped inside, fuming. Rhea had long since gave up trying to find out what had angered her husband so and just took the brunt of his outbursts.

"I am here, what do you want?" Rhea asked, with a tired voice.

"See, she was here this whole time. There was nothing to worry about." Hyperion had followed his brother, his trademark scowl in place.

"I had not given you permission to leave your room. Why did you disobey me?" Kronos demanded,

Rhea opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by her sister.

"I summoned her. I could not sleep and needed someone to talk to." Theia said coolly.

Kronos narrowed his eyes at the pair,

"I know you're up to something- the both of you! And when I find out…"

"Brother," Hyperion interrupted, his scowl deepening and heat poured from his skin,

"I would very much like it if you didn't threaten my wife."

Kronos glared at his brother and then back his wife one more time before he turned heel and stormed off. Hyperion turned to his wife, his expression softening slightly. The golden Titan looked like he wanted to ask something but stayed unusually quiet.

"I must go," Rhea said as she kissed her sister softly on the cheek and rose.

Theia gave her the tiniest of nods, as if to say _you're secret is safe with me_.

Rhea left her sister's chambers and followed the wake of destruction her husband left in his wake. She kept her face devoid of all emotion as she went to face him. Perhaps in due time she would see her son rise up and avenge her.

* * *

**AN: **I know Rhea had other sister but I pictured Theia as her closest and favorite sister.


End file.
